


My Thing Is My Own

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Forced Prostitution, Handcuffs, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Spanking, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BenWinston似乎与他身边的一位男孩关系非同一般，他像别人介绍这是他的妻子，他们还有一个儿子，但他的妻子Harry认为那是一个女孩。





	1. Chapter 1

A Very English Housewife

 

没有人知道Harry Styles是从哪里来的，就像没有人知道他要到哪里去。

 

他穿着Winston先生最喜欢的一件格子睡袍，里面只穿了一套剪裁贴身的西装制服，制服里什么都没穿，这不符合绅士的礼节，但他本来就不是什么绅士，换句话说，世上所有的法制礼节都对这个男人不太生效。他一个人若无其事地走进那家炸鱼薯条店，放下怀里的鸡要了一份大的炸鱼和薯条，加足了麻有酱，然后走到店门口开始慢悠悠地享用。

 

那只鸡站在玻璃柜台上，颤颤巍巍地迈出细爪，这是对于它来说是完全新鲜的地方，除了菜园旁的鸡圈它从来没迈出过一小步，更不用说站在光滑得像正在融化的冰面一样的地方，如果不是它的主人把它带出来，它的一生也就这样了。

 

这只是一个平凡的星期二中午，没有太阳但是紫外线依旧强烈，工作日的白天，闲散地仍旧能在快餐店周围游荡的只有一些小孩和老人，男男女女携同他们忙碌地车辆都从Harry的面前目不斜视地来回穿梭，他漫无目的地眺望着远处的街道，又好像怀着向往，自由的味道是如此地稀薄又不可或缺，他的心情在高热量食物的协助下变得好了起来，他想哼几句歌，“我的事情属于我自己，我将它们保留如初。”

 

在结束这份大餐时他离开了，他踏进了一辆粉色的敞篷车，非常复古的样式，被保养地盘靓条顺。开车的是一个长发的意大利人，他说的英语都是一股罗宋汤的香草味，他问Harry准备好了吗？后者还沉浸在自己的歌里，但是他侧过身给了意大利人一个拥抱和吻颊礼，“你好吗？米开里先生。”

 

Rog第二天把这件事告诉了他见到的所有人，他说那个漂亮的Harry剪掉了自己的长头发，还跟着一个叫米开里的意大利男人走了，他亲眼见到了，一辆漂亮地像西西里少女的敞篷车。Rog的妈妈听到他这样讲以后露出来古怪的脸色，她指节肿胀地像小胡萝卜的手直接招呼到了儿子的胖脸蛋上，“胖小子乱说什么胡话！”

 

所有听到这件事的人都沉默了，或者马上岔开了话题，好像维持着一种奇怪的成年人式的沉默。Winston先生是个好人，如果没有他在十年前来这个镇子上开的工厂公司这个镇子上所有的适龄劳动力都会失业。在八年前Harry出现的时候大家也是这样的沉默，只有孩子，只有孩子看不见皇帝的新装，只有孩子会指出房间里的大象。

 

所有人都认识他，那是一段很长很长的时间。长到这个镇子上所有的人都认识他，如果你的平淡像一块木板的生活里，突然长出一根钢筋的刺那你很难不去注意，HarryStyle就是这样一根突起醒目的刺，在看过第一眼后人们很难再忘记他的脸。

 

他来到镇上的时候，首次亮相是在BenWinston的年终酒会上，这个慈善性质酒会是面向镇上所有人开放的，Ben先生在会后会公布自己的年终资助名单，就连流浪汉也会来讨一杯酒喝，所以在舞会上，总会有一些有趣的场面，衣衫褴褛的邋遢户拦着光鲜亮丽的贵妇人翩翩起舞，所有阶级的世俗的陈规都在今晚被Winston先生淡化或者抹去，他就是这么有力量的人。

 

一个男孩，一个留着厚刘海卷发浓密的绿眼睛男孩出现在了Ben先生的身边，他不被允许喝酒，只喝兑了果汁的气泡水，Ben向每个前来搭话的人介绍他，“这是HarryStyles，他很会唱歌。”就这么简单的介绍，让人不得不好奇猜测，他们之间到底是什么神奇的关系，一个三十出头的男人，和一个稚气未脱的男孩。

 

他被打扮地很好，穿着布料柔软剪裁贴身的灰色西装，全身上下都写满价格不菲四个字，在Ben与合作伙伴交谈时，他就乖巧地站在一边吃一块小蛋糕，也不加入这无聊的话题，看见年长的男人们笑起来也傻里傻气地跟着露出笑意，鼻子上还沾着一点白色的动物奶油，眼睛却亮得像会发光。

 

Ben揽着Harry的肩膀，用坦荡荡的微笑把所有的疑问拒之门外。Harry并不是胆怯的那种男孩，相反，他有恰到好处的羞涩和开朗，他总是笑着，露出自己洁白的一对兔牙，他在聆听人讲话的时候总是一眨不眨地用绿得发亮的眼睛注视着对方，在Ben看不见的地方他也不会拒绝你递上来的一杯香槟，“嘘，不能被Ben发现。”他这样说着，然后一饮而尽，从脖子根部泛起一点粉红。

 

HarryStyles就是这样俏皮的男孩，能轻而易举地吸取人们的注意力和喜爱。不管是什么话题他都能随着你附和几句，就算他真的不了解，也能耐心地巴巴地望着你像是渴望听下去。在这场奇妙的酒会上，他最终成了全场的焦点。在舞会的部分，Ben允许他去和大家一起跳舞，那些之前被灌下肚的低度香槟酒好像起了作用，他跟着姑娘们围成了一圈跳了一首踢踏，虽然动作笨拙怪异但是脚下的步子竟然还有模有样，几个大胆的年轻姑娘还凑上来吻了吻他的脸颊。

 

这是纯粹的快乐的一夜，一年里阴翳密布的日子终于被从撕裂的乌云里投下的一道光照亮。大家对这个神秘又漂亮的男孩抱有着将要溢满的好感。像在望远镜里看见了明星的光辉，仿佛灼热的温度都近在咫尺。

 

尔后这个男孩，这个百合花一样芬芳的少年，就深居简出一样很少地露面，镇上的女孩子仍旧对这个一面之缘的男孩念念不忘，有人向BenWinston提起他，Ben先生只用他一贯的好好先生的笑脸应对，“Harry最近有点忙，不太出来。”

 

他忙着干什么呢？哪里都见不到他，他还是个男孩，他应该去上学，要么去学一门手艺，他应该像这个镇子上其他的男孩一样，吵吵嚷嚷的，夏天游泳，冬天溜冰。女孩们不太常去Winston先生郊外的庄园，她们想象不出那所像安徒生童话里描绘的大房子里究竟会发生什么。

 

有一个女孩，她做裁缝父亲有时会带回来一些漂亮又高级的玩物，是小镇上买不到的东西，比如一台纯黑的晶体收音机，有漂亮的黑漆外壳，他在吃晚饭的时候会解释这是Ben先生给他额外工作的报酬。但是当其他家庭成员问起什么额外工作时他又会缄口不言。

 

“那Harry呢？那个男孩，会唱歌还会吹口琴的。”女孩还记得Harry，而她的父亲只是抽着自己的水烟，一副躲闪的神情，他浑浊又深陷在眼眶里的眼睛泛起一瞬稍纵即逝的光，又归于木讷。“他就在Winston先生的房子里，他被养的很好。”这个年长的男人，提起这个男孩的口气就像提起一株养在玻璃花瓶里的百合花。

 

他这一辈子都不会忘记他的这份额外工作，BenWinston从他这里定了大量的衣物订单，他被要求去Winston的宅邸为HarryStyles量体裁衣，不只是套装衬衫，还有居家睡衣和女式的套裙。Ben先生先是给了他一些Harry的尺寸让他做点普通的衬衫马甲，后来就要求他直接去自己的宅邸为Harry做衣服。男孩在十八九岁的年龄会长得特别快，几个月他就要去一次，Ben先生会提供图纸和布料，大部分都是他几十年的裁缝生涯里见都没见过的。一些掺了亮丝的透明织物，还有画的天马行空的图纸，他一个人无法将这个图纸研究透彻，这远远超过了他的水平。

 

裁缝上一次去给Harry量尺寸的时候，是一个周末，Winston先生也在，他被邀请一起吃了午餐。男孩似乎食欲欠佳，面前摆的南瓜炖羊羔肉没动几口，他似乎心心念念要去花园里打球，又顾及着有外人在不好意思直接向Ben耍脾气。他喋喋不休地向Ben说着今天天气有多好，花园里的绣球全部开了，还开了一种垂下来的像灯笼一样的花，他要去草地上打橄榄球，上次的新手套还没有用。

 

Harry咬着金属的叉子，他把羊羔肉在盘子里切得很碎，用叉子叉起又叉开，不断搅活着那盘橘黄色的肉汁，弄出些丁零当啷的声响，在叉子上沾满汁液和肉末的时候才放到嘴边，伸出殷红的舌头把上面的肉汁舔掉，这是一种粗鲁的吃法，在他做起来却不令人讨厌，反而有使人心里咯噔一下的俏皮。他那颗澄绿的眼珠子转地飞快，手上的动作却心不在焉。他咬着下唇盯着Ben，后者却没给什么反应。

 

Ben只是一如既往地维系着他春风和煦的微笑，他纵容着男孩在餐桌上对食物的无理玩弄，又对Harry所说的花园的一切表示出必要的关心，他没有指责Harry也没有让他提前离开，“花园的花开了那很好，已经是晚春了。花都该开了。”他慢条斯理地解决着自己面前的事物，面上不动如山。

 

这位绅士越是温柔地放纵男孩，男孩就越一点办法都没有。在Ben面前，Harry玩的不是猫捉老鼠的游戏，而是鱼类自投罗网的游戏，天罗地网就严丝合缝地张在他面前，他只好泄气。Harry干脆不管不顾地扔掉叉子，坐在自己的椅子上抱着胳膊不说话，他嘟着嘴生气，也不管对面还坐了个外人。这让裁缝反而紧张地不知该如何是好，他好像莫名其妙被卷入一场纷争，但又全然是置身事外的旁观者。

 

“您不用在意，Harry今天有些不开心，他平时的脾气很好。”Ben注意到了裁缝的不自在，不痛不痒地解释了一句，所有人都知道他不在意这个。Harry也不在意，在用餐的全程，他都没有正眼看过裁缝。他说的所有话都是对着Winston先生，好像与其他人有种天然的隔离。

 

Ben并没有指责Harry的不当行为，甚至没有丝毫生气，他就像一块温吞吞的海绵一样被打了一拳也是吸收掉所有的力量再慢悠悠地复原，Harry自己生了一会气，看见Ben似乎也没有指责他的意思，反而说他平时脾气很好，心里倒有点愧疚起来，而就这样自己原谅自己再装作无事发生过好像有些困难，甜点端上来，他的表情又产生了松动，终于不再皱着眉。

 

他时不时看两眼Ben，而Ben却不在理他，反而和裁缝谈起了这次要做的衣服的事。Harry看着他们一来一去的交谈，彷佛意识到了自己的不妥之处，又把身体贴向餐桌，他加入了谈话，“我喜欢那块有玫瑰印花的布。”他似乎对裁缝抱有些莫名的敌意，语气急促又生硬，和平时慢吞吞的样子不同。

 

“很好，那把那块料子做成衬衫，你可以穿着去上钢琴课。”Ben又把视线投回到Harry身上，Harry有些骄傲地吸了吸鼻子，他似乎松了口气，又冲Ben说了一堆，希望可以多几条喇叭裤，他在电视里看见有人那样穿，“会闪闪发光”他这样描述那些他看来的衣服。在他描述自己喜欢的东西时，会露出一种兽类表示出餮意的满足的神情，柔软又娇憨。他终于又夺回了Ben的全部吸引力，为此，他可以吃掉他的苹果乳酪蛋糕了。

 

裁缝察觉到，他正在旁观一段不寻常的关系，他应当离得越远越好，千万不能介入。他不知道如何描述这段关系会让它看起来不那么畸形，在他几十年的人生里他找不出合适的词汇，他感受到了一种超越父子的亲呢，那个男孩与最初见面的时候似乎改变了很多，不仅是他的轮廓越来越鲜明，五官更为立体，头发变长，骨骼也拔长，还有就是他的气质变了。

 

他身上粗糙又拙朴的旷野一样的气息被削弱了，取而代之的是被驯养过的乖巧伶俐。这些变化与那些中性化的服饰图纸相印成趣，而BenWinston绝对一手制造了这一切。

在结束午餐后Harry也没有能得到去花园玩橄榄球的许可，Ben向他解释园丁的儿子今天病了，因为在晚上去池子里游泳。Harry似乎有些惊讶和沮丧起来，“病了？可是Nick看起来很强壮。”裁缝注意到Harry穿着一条藕色灯笼裤，料子像是雪纺，只有薄薄的一层，还有些透明。普通的男孩只会穿些到小腿的短袜，但是Harry穿着一双纯白的长到大腿的半透明丝袜，紧实的皮革吊带箍在他的大腿上，把那一圈白皙的嫩肉箍出了红印。裁缝知道他不能再看了。

 

Harry蹬蹬蹬跑上楼去，他在家里仍然穿着木底的牛皮鞋，可以凭借鞋跟撞击地板的声音判断出他大概跑到哪里了。他就像只到处乱窜的野生动物，Ben的目光追溯着他就像追溯一头猎物。小动物跑上楼又很快跑下来，他带来了一只新的橄榄球手套，棕褐色的，每一块皮料都边缘整齐，被白线扎得很紧，完全没有使用过。

 

“这是Nick送我的，他说要和我一起玩的。”Harry看起来十分失落，抿着嘴低头不再讲话，他垂着眼睛的时候长而浓密的睫毛就像两片树叶一样盖在他的下眼睑上。Ben坐在沙发上，他张开腿拍了拍自己的大腿根部，Harry就像一只羚羊一样顺从地坐上去。女佣正好洗来了一盆黄樱桃，每一颗都挂着新鲜的水珠，给这个弥漫着淡淡麝香气味的房间添加了几分新鲜明媚的光亮。

 

Ben用手轻而易举地环住男孩的腰，让他牢牢地屈起双腿坐在自己的腿间。Ben接过那盘樱桃，一颗颗往Harry的嘴里递，他的另一只手抓住Harry的大腿根让他更好地能在自己身上坐稳。他给Harry喂水果的方式十分特别，并不是像母亲给孩子喂食哪种恨不得塞进孩子嘴里的方法，而是揪住樱桃梗把樱桃放在距离Harry的嘴唇一些距离的地方，但又不是太远，Harry可以探一下脑袋就能够得着。

 

Harry会直接伸出舌头，像鸟类叼食一样去够他的果子，然后在嘴里抿出果核，又直接吐在Ben的手心里，他的舌头上还沾着带有樱桃甜味的口水，在吐核的时候也有一下没一下地触碰到Ben的手心。在他们这样流畅地理所应当地像流水作业一样“吃樱桃”时，没有人露出了任何不适的表情，他们的神情是自然松弛的，只是在惬意地享受一份午后水果，二人都像只是见证了溪流日夜奔腾一样习以为常。

 

裁缝把眼睛移向窗外不在看这幅场景，窗户大开着，白纱窗帘被长风带起，空气是流动且轻盈的，然而他却分明感到自己正站在一堆源源不断散发热量的火炉前，他的羞耻心被炙烤出一层滑腻如蛇的黏液的汗水。BenWinston还在和他说着这一季衣服的事，马上要进入夏季，Harry需要一些短袖短裤。裁缝又把视线转回去。

 

他看见Ben的手正轻轻地来回在Harry吊带袜和短裤之间的缝隙里抚摸，在那里，男孩露出了一截白皙到半透明能看见静脉和血丝的皮肤，他的大腿在Ben的手掌之间显得十分纤细，几乎没有毛发，像一截干净光滑的白玉。Ben看见他的目光也没有停手，甚至把手往更向上的部位伸去，他似乎掐了一把Harry大腿内侧的软肉，引来后者的一阵扭动。

 

然而Harry也没有真正表达不满，他只是扭了扭腰，用肩膀在Ben的胸前蹭了蹭，嘴里仍旧应付着自己的樱桃，在他吐核的时候，粘连的唾沫拉起了一条细丝，他怔怔地盯着看了一会，又咬下了另一颗樱桃。

 

确实有一种人，在他静止的时候就像陶瓷做的工艺品，陶瓷是泥巴火烧淬炼后的产物，他只有一颗泥巴做的心，对一切的感知都是从自己的角度衍生出去的，他经受过涅槃换骨的痛苦，却依然天真，这让他可以无意识地像个傻瓜一样撒娇，他对一切又种自己都没有发现的愚钝的悲悯，他除了美以外什么都不会，所以他是脆弱的，带着虚假的坚硬，其实一碰就会破碎。

 

BenWinston绝不是无耻之徒，他做这一切的时候并没有流露出任何猥琐神情，反而专注地就像是尽心尽职地在喂养自己的孩子。裁缝勉勉强强地安慰着自己跳动如鼓点的心脏，他对Winston先生的印象只来自于，他是个大好人，投资了镇子上几乎所有的学校，教堂和福利机构，他会给自己不菲的报酬。就是在他要离开的时候，BenWinston也没有想要解释的意思，他甚至没有嘱咐裁缝，你应该对你看见的一切三缄其口。他确实什么都不怕。

 

这里发生的事，暮春收获的樱桃，全新的橄榄球手套，男孩的短裤和衬衫上的蝴蝶结，正常得不能再正常，然而裁缝知道这完全是违背道德的，不管实情是什么。他在这时想到了自己的老婆，一生恪守基督教的教条，在他们新婚之夜做爱的时候他老婆还是个处女，从Winston的宅邸离开后他不知怎么着就想起了他和老婆做爱的场景，他的老婆一边迎合着他的阴茎，一边哭泣着，“我们都是有罪的人啊。”

 

所以BenWinston和Harry也会做爱吗？在他们窗户打开的房间里，Ben会把Harry抱在身上让他深深地吃进自己的茎体，深到要把两颗蛋也挤进Harry身下的程度。Harry对比起一个成年男人的身形，仍旧是骨架纤细的少年，他尖锐的肩胛骨会随着他身体的扭动在皮肤下翕合，像是一对从出生起就被折断的翅膀的原骨。

 

Harry会剧烈地喘息，就像肺部在拉风箱，他也许还会哭泣，眼泪顺着他圆润的颧骨流满全脸，打湿那些细小柔软的绒毛。他会全身上下只穿着一件裁缝做的玫瑰印花衬衫，领口的蝴蝶结还系得很紧，那件半透明的衬衫会被他的汗水浸湿，像一条巨大的舌头一样吸附在他的后背上，他的小腿上还会套着已经被扯松的丝袜，他顾不上自己滑稽又放荡，在那个成年男人，年岁几乎是他的两倍的男人身上，甜美又汁液丰盈地像一颗烂熟的桃，浑身都是任人拿捏采撷的弱点，被咬破的地方不会流出暖腥的红，而是甜腻粘手的果汁。

 

裁缝觉得他应当拒绝BenWinston的订单了，他的理智告诉他他不应该去接近这些辛秘的内核，尽管这是一笔不菲的收入。然而盛夏过后就是物极必衰的萧瑟肃秋。


	2. Chapter 2

“逃跑吧，不要再在这里呆着了，逃跑吧！”

 

这是一位哥哥对他说的话，这是千千万万句里的微不足道的一句，它渺小到就像一层石碑上的粉末，被轻轻一擦就消失殆尽。Harry忽然在今晚想到了Alex，因为Ben给了他一只红宝石的戒指，这只戒指被安放在暗蓝色的丝绒衬垫里，红宝石在灯光下透彻混亮，切面平滑，像杜鹃在银色的戒托上咳出的血，他的手指还衬不起如此厚重的戒指，套在无名指上就像竹节被风压弯那样承担着一份重量。

Harry低头与戒指对视的时候从镜面的反射里像是看见了Alex的倒影。短到要贴在头皮上的头发，眉毛斜长浓密，永远警惕地瞪着眼，骨相锐利又浑身戾气。

 

他已经很久没有和Alex见面，从他离开茉莉屋以后他就再也没有见过Alex，他对Alex的最后记忆还停留在他从后门离开那间屋子，Alex举着一盆浑水跑出来，他凶狠地把那盆水泼在自己的脚下，污水顺着石板地的缝蔓延到他脚下，粉白色的，是Alex卸妆以后的水，Harry吓了一跳不得不跳开，他害怕那些水花溅到自己的新裤子上。Alex的绿眼睛里好像要喷出火，他的表情是狰狞的，英气的五官像扭打在一起那样吓人。

 

他脸上还有一点点脂粉没有洗干净，一只眼眶失去粉底的遮瑕原本的淤青全部显露出来，他倒是不在意自己狼狈的样子，只是恶狠狠地诅咒着，“赶紧滚吧。你这个蠢货，你这个下贱又幸运的蠢货。”他的声音沙哑又粗野，是从胸腔里用尽了力气喊出来的，就像撕裂云层的雷声那样恐怖，Harry在“这个屋子”的时候没少被Alex羞辱，然而巨大的悲怆仍旧向他袭来，他不明白，为什么到了离别的时候Alex还是没一句好话，他们住在一起三年，磕磕碰碰也算是在同一条破被衾下相依为命过，他们共同经历过畅快和痛苦，黑暗是如此慑人，叫两个看不清彼此手指的人能够紧紧攥住对方的心脏，每一下搏动都鲜血淋漓。

 

他在心里把自己当作了Alex的一条小狗，他仰慕着这个高大又英俊的哥哥，哥哥做什么都比他好，Alex最会跳舞，他也会唱歌，他能应付所有的客人，他能得到客人最多的赏钱，而他什么都不会，妈妈甚至不让他去接客，只让他做些最简单的表演然后就是给哥哥们打杂。因为他做不好，他跳舞会摔倒，唱歌会紧张到忘词，没有客人会多给他钱，他就算跳到脚趾骨折也只能赚几个先令，而Alex能一晚上三英镑。他甚至会几句法语。Harry崇拜Alex，他愿意傻愣愣地咽下Alex所有的刁难，在被训斥是长手长脚的笨蛋以后还要巴巴地跑上去给Alex递洗澡用的玫瑰精油皂，Alex心情不好的时候会直接把他的手踢开，力道很大，他一下就摔在浴室的瓷砖地上，好像能听见自己屁股着地的声音，就像一块蛋糕摔在地上摔得奶油四溅的声音。Alex从来不知道轻重，他穿的桌角跟的皮鞋能把Harry的肋骨那里踢出淤青。

 

看到他屁股着地的摔法，Alex好像开心了一些，他突然像什么都没发生过一样发出一声放肆敞亮的笑，甜美又真实的，眼睛里的绿波是那样柔软又波光粼粼，让Harry忘记了疼痛，好像被这纯粹又明亮的笑哄骗进一个蜜糖骗局里，地面不再坚硬冰冷，四周潮湿的水汽不再让他感到被烘烤般的窒息，他像是坐在云端一样神魂分离。Alex直接在Harry面前脱掉了唯一的衣服，把自己头上装满饰品的金色假发直接摔在地上，他踏入了Harry给他放好洗澡水的浴缸，他看Harry还呆呆傻傻坐在地上，就用洗澡水泼他，“喂，你是不是真的脑子不好。”

 

像一只小狗一样，闻到鲜肉的香气就会被勾引得四肢僵硬不能去往别的方向，只能摇着尾巴汪汪叫唤着凑到Alex跟前，把肥皂递给他，Harry小巧饱满的脸蛋有些发烫，他看见了Alex的下体，确实有根漂亮直挺的家伙，淡粉色的光溜溜的只有几根浅色的稀疏的毛发，安安静静地垂在水里，看上去分量十足，和他自己的不一样，Harry那时才十三岁，他还没有发育。Alex没有遮挡，就让他那样看，还问他，“大吗？”

 

Harry点点头，他还没开过苞呢。Alex很快不屑于再看他，自顾自开始洗澡。他用绒面毛巾小心翼翼地擦拭着乳头周围被咬伤的破口，又因为手上的动作拉扯到了背部被鞭打后留下的鞭痕而不得不抽一口气，他就这样一点一点举步维艰地擦洗着自己，顾得上前顾不上后，就像残破的瓷器拖拖拉拉地一点点用胶水修补也对复原到最初的样子无济于事。

 

他的思绪又被猛地拽回他离开的那个下午，斜阳正好，Alex对他的咒骂让他一下哭出了声，那一块太阳正好从云层里冒出头，滚烫的阳光穿透了他全身所有的角落，他在金色的绒毛一样烘热的阳光里无处匿形不可掩藏，只有他被光明彻彻底底地穿透，他的灵魂在一种第一次品尝到的痛苦里沸腾，其他人，坐在车里的BenWinston，站在Alex旁边的妈妈，仍旧拎着一个破了口的搪瓷盆斜斜站着的Alex都是在阴影里，他们突然变得灰暗，变得透明，仿佛下一刻就会抛下他消失不见。这是他过去与将来交汇的当下，他们这个小屋门前的小巷是如此的逼仄狭窄，就像一条潮湿的产道。他不能懂的是，不管他有没有穿过这条小巷，生活的本质仍旧是伴生而来的痛苦。

 

反应过来的妈妈狠狠地甩了Alex一巴掌，他尖声咒骂着，唾沫星子四处乱溅，妈妈骂Alex就是一条彻头彻尾的疯狗。Harry没有哪一次像现在这样，他第一次毫无畏惧地想走近Alex，想帮他把脸上的血渍和唾沫都擦掉，让Alex仍旧能体面一点，仍旧像当初那个能够理直气壮朝他吐口水的少年一样。但是他没有，现在的Alex不配朝他吐口水，更不配恢复一点体面。他哭得一塌糊涂，什么都看不见，眼泪都从鼻子里流出来，黏糊咸腥的液体从眼角流到下巴沾满了他的脸，他慌张地用手背乱抹一通，他担心眼泪水会流到新衬衫上，他不想把新衣服弄脏。

 

坐在他身边的Winston先生拿着一块白净的手帕给他擦眼泪，这个成年的男人动作轻柔，他的手指上有皂角树的味道，闻起来总能感到平静悠远，这是一种Harry从来没有想象力能够探知的生活。Harry浑身都是惊慌的热气，他用一种闷在胸口的惨痛呜咽伪装着自己，每一寸皮肤都风声鹤唳，Ben轻柔地抚摸着他的头，他的肩膀，他的手心宽大滚烫，但是Harry难以真正体会Ben的温柔安抚和宏大爱意，他战战兢兢地回头，从车的后窗里看见Alex被妈妈一脚踹在胃部，他倒在地上，脸颊贴在自己刚刚倒掉的污水上，妈妈粗壮的腿仍旧像打桩一样毫不仁慈地踢在他的肚子上，Alex捂住自己的腹部，屈起腿蜷缩着，他身上藕色的花边衬衫奄奄一息地垂在地上，让他看起来像是一只正在缓缓沉入沼泽的天鹅。

 

车开远了，Harry听不见车外的声音，他只能听见车里的音乐，来自1961年一部电影的插曲《月亮河》，这是一首舒缓而带着搁浅的悲伤的曲子，像是月光来到人间也只是薄薄的一层霜，不知道为什么，车里恒久运作的冷气配合这音乐，让Harry感到昂贵的梳理，他被他这一生都无法真正拥有的东西环绕着。Ben把他揽在怀里，亲吻他的发旋，Harry靠在男人的胸膛里，闭上眼睛却是越来越远越来越小的，Alex留给他的最后画面。

 

音响里放到，“织梦人，心碎的人，无论你到哪里，我都会在你身边。”

 

记忆行走到这里，Harry的背脊上早已爬上一层细密的冷汗，他留到脖子里的卷发被黏在后颈，让他觉得十分不适，好像无时无刻不有一只手正在掐住他的脖子。Ben抓住他的手腕，看他的手指戴上戒指的样子，他满意地眯起眼，把Harry的手举到更高的位置让阳光能够穿过宝石的切面，Harry的眼睛上被蒙上一道红光，这让他硕大的眼珠子近乎妖异起来，Ben似乎心情不错，他从上而下地注视着Harry，用手指梳理着他的卷发，顺着头顶游走到湿滑的脖颈，他用干燥的手指缓缓地抹去那些汗液，然后顺着Harry衬衫大开着的领口一路伸进去抚摸他的后背。

 

他的手指爬行过Harry脊椎上凸起的骨节，他说那些突起的部分就像樱桃一样圆润。Harry在红光里注视着Ben微微眯起的深棕色的双眼，这双瞳孔深邃的眼睛让他时不时有种站在悬崖边上往下看的坠入感，每次对视都让他依恋又恐惧。他又想起了Alex的话，“快逃跑！”，在小时候他懵懵懂懂，到了现在他终于又像盲人过河一样摸清了一些脚底下的石头是什么形状。

 

“这里的一切都是你的，不要离开我。”Ben把Harry拉进自己的臂弯，他用一只手攥住Harry的两只手腕把它们反剪到身后，另一只手托住Harry的臀部让这个已经开始挺翘的屁股陷在自己腿间，Ben俯过身让Harry紧紧地贴住自己，他凑到Harry的耳边用舌头舔开那些盖住他上耳骨的卷发，然后用粗糙的舌苔来回舔舐碾咬着那一块软骨。

 

热气古荡着Harry的心跳，酥痒从耳朵上如同电流滚过全身，他的力气被抽走，只能软塌塌地被Ben圈在怀里，一遍遍受着那道低沉的声音的蛊惑，他的耳膜被呼吸声撩拨地嗡嗡作响，下半身也诚实乖巧地开始充血，他不自在地扭动着腰臀，他舌头下的唾液腺开始往外冒水，打湿了他的口腔，在某些方面，他的身体已经比他的意志更加的训练有素。

 

Harry感到手腕上被钳制的力道加重了，他有些不安地向后退，所有迫使他臣服的力量都使他恐惧，并且让他迷恋不已，这是他自己都羞于发现的本质，就像一对灵敏的触角，不断地撞击着坚硬，一面疼痛一面获得罪恶的快感。

 

“你不喜欢吗？”Ben的语气变得生冷下来，尽管他还是噙着笑意，还是用一种和平时说话别无二致的轻柔语调，但是Harry就是能分辨出，Ben有些生气。然后他就感觉到手腕被松开，Harry皱了皱想要辩解一下，但是他看见Ben从不知道哪里掏出了一副手铐，在白夜的日光里闪着巍巍银光，叫人唇齿生寒。“你喜欢她吗？漂亮吗？”Ben把那一副手铐放到他的眼前，那具有蛊惑力的声音在他的耳边又开始低低盘旋。

 

Harry吞了口唾沫，他没有控制住自己的神经从里到外打个寒战，他知道这副手铐和那些给犯人准备的不一样，他在茉莉屋长大，对这一套用具称得上是熟悉，Alex曾经大骂一个客人给他用了真的手铐差点把他勒死在床上，手上还留了道疤，只好用纹身盖住。那个时候他太小了，手腕也细，那些给成年男子的手铐能从他的手上直接套进去从手臂一路滑到手腕。像是什么傻气的套圈游戏。

 

“很漂亮，”Harry看见这幅手铐的内圈被精心包上了一层粉色的皮革，这样它就是一个温和的野兽，只会用牙齿轻轻地擦过皮肤，不会狠狠咬下。但她绝不是一个纸老虎，Harry看见了手铐中央有个Gucci的标志，是米开里先生做的，他想到了那个很会跳舞和画画的意大利人，心里却泛起一阵苦涩的悲怆来，这是米开里先生为他做的。“我很喜欢。”Harry换上了一副讨好的语气，他慢吞吞地舔着自己的嘴唇，让它们的颜色变得更加鲜艳了。

 

没有迟疑，Ben把那副手铐递到他的嘴边，他没有说话，而是平静地注视着Harry，他的眼神温柔如水，就像一位父亲注视着自己的儿子摇摇摆摆地联系骑自行车，他的眼神甚至是带有温度的一种慈爱。Harry伸出了自己的舌头，他就着Ben的手把开始里里外外地舔舐起这副手铐，金属冰凉凉地捅进他的口腔，他不敢让牙齿碰到，只敢来回用舌尖在这把凶器上跳舞，酸冷的腥味在他柔软如河床的口腔里弥漫着，他的舌尖时不时地触碰到Ben的手心，就像猫咪在主人的手里讨吃的那样谄媚。

 

他抬起头看着Ben脸上的笑意逐渐消失，他的瞳仁里一闪而过一道狠辣凶光，世界上一切的馈赠都是在索取的前提下发生的，那头渴血的野兽在撕扯他的伪装，人类的原始欲望从一个人被咬掉一块肉的伤口里白骨森然地裸露出来，人的原罪就是占有就是掠夺就是支配。

 

Harry喜欢看到这样的Ben，凶狠又危险，他是暴雨将至前的黎明，是大战将起的城池，威严又慈悲，他停住了舌尖的动作，他在等待。Ben没有迟疑，把这一副被舔含得湿漉漉温吞吞的手铐，铐住了Harry的手腕。Harry的双手被固定在了身后，胸前的皮肤和两个乳头就彻底暴露在敞开的领口外，他的乳尖明明没有任何触碰就已经挺立起来，乳晕周遭立起一圈细密的小疙瘩。Harry换了个姿势跪趴在BenWinston的腿上，他的周身涌起一波又一波的热意，想要被触碰被抚摸的渴望水涨船高。仅仅是一副手铐就让他兴奋不已。

 

他把脸贴在Ben的大腿上，缓缓磨蹭着，能够感受到一种温热正在贴近着他，这让他感到舒适和温暖，尽管他处于一个被完全控制的境地，然而在这样的束缚里他反而感到了安全。Harry低低地开口祈求着，“爸爸。”

 

接着一个股力道干脆的拍打在了他的臀部，Harry感到一阵火辣的钝痛从尾椎骨向上传导，羞耻铺天盖地而来吞没了他，他的肌肉因为这宽厚手掌的击打而痉挛不已，每一个神经突触都像突然失灵一样颤抖，仅仅是一下，他的眼眶里就开始泛起薄薄的一层眼泪，而Ben并没有给他喘息的机会，他又狠狠地拍打了Harry的另一半臀瓣，那里弹性紧翘的肌肉迎合着他的手掌，碰撞而成阵阵疼痛后的酥麻。

 

“你喜欢这样吗？”Ben的声音因为兴奋而产生了愉悦的颤抖，他为自己的孩子，诚实的表现而感到愉悦。他决定奖励诚实的Harry更多的击打。直到这两半臀瓣都被印上一模一样的对称的红指印。

 

Harry的手不自觉地在手铐里胡乱挣扎，这导致他骨骼凸起的手腕上被掐出了两道鲜明的红印，不过他早就已经自顾不暇，他无法看见Ben是怎么拍打他的屁股的，这让他置身于一种盲目的境地，全身的感官都被调动激活，对触碰和疼痛异常灵敏，持续的酥麻的疼痛像火舌一样轰鸣着盘旋而上，他感到自己正在被一股热浪吹起又跌落，快感的漩涡吞没了他，让他只能以束手就擒的姿态随波逐流。

卷发的少年下半身只穿了一条蕾丝的丁字裤，Ben的手与他的臀瓣都是肉贴肉短暂地吻在一起又分开，他能感到自己的臀部的肌肉正在突突跳动，皮肤炽热无比。五指形状的红痕布满了他的整个臀部，Harry在这股疼痛的快感里无法控制地呻吟出声，他从喉咙里短促地发出些绵软又尾音拖沓的呜咽，从胸口开始的泛红一直烧到了他形状姣好的下颌骨。

 

他的心口就抵在Ben的大腿上，仿佛一颗鲜活有力的心脏就要蹦出，那件丝质的衬衫已经被他的汗水洇湿，贴附在他的皮肤上，勾勒出凸起的肩胛骨和细条状的肋骨，他眼眶里蓄积的泪水顺着早已濡湿的睫毛滑满了脸颊，他在泪水和汗水的交融里透着情欲的光芒，嘴唇因为被用力咬过而发烫红肿，这样的少年怎么能叫人不派生出怜爱呢？

 

Harry垂下了睫毛，他的性器早已肿胀到半勃起的样子，撑满了表面的褶皱，龟头泛着同他眼眶一样惨兮兮的红色，往外吐出一些透明稀薄的前列腺液。他扬起下巴，努力地吞咽了两声，Ben能够听到他喉咙口咕噜咕噜小兽饮水一般地声音。

 

“我喜欢的，爸爸，我喜欢。”

 

他的手腕还被锁在手铐里，然而他一点也不挣扎，只是乖巧又温顺地转过头伏在BenWinston的腿上喘息着，他的背脊随着他的喘息一起一伏，像一个巨大的正在收缩的伤口，他残缺的是如此明显，以至于贪得无厌地渴望着从外界汲取痛苦和保护来填补自己。

 

Ben低下头亲吻着Harry因为出汗而黏成一缕一缕的卷发，它们就像摇摆的海藻一样贴在男孩的头皮，“我的宝贝。”


End file.
